


About You

by tattooeddevil



Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt from classics_lover over at comment-fic on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	About You

"And this is the pier in Brighton. It's lovely in the summer."

Jane tugged on his pantleg. "And that one, Bert? What's that one?"

Bert followed her tiny finger to the farthest of his pavement paintings. The one he never really showed anyone. The one he didn't draw much at all. The one he only made when he missed her a little too much.

He sighed softly, before taking Jane's little hand in his and walking them over to the spot where his heart was laid out in bright colours.

"This is Mary Poppins."

Jane frowned and tilted her head, obviously trying to make out her old nanny's face in the broad swipes of colour, texture and love.

"I don't see it."

She looked up at Bert. "How is this Mary Poppins, Bert? I don't see it."

Bert crouched down beside Jane and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pointed at the bright blue at the top of the painting.

"See that blue? That is the blue of her loyalty. And that red there? That's the red of her love. The yellow is her kindness, the green her sweetness and the purple... The purple is her heart. Bright, deep, and strong."

He fell silent, as did Jane. They stared at the painting with matching sad looks on their faces. And then Jane threw her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him.

"I see it now, Bert. I miss her too."


End file.
